


[娱乐圈/霆峰]那个不恰当的词

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: 个人秘技：一个梗写十篇文……





	[娱乐圈/霆峰]那个不恰当的词

李易峰和陈伟霆吵架了。

常有的事，亲近的朋友们司空见惯，美其名曰生活怎么能缺少摩擦？笑嘻嘻打闹一阵就随他们去了。爱这玩意儿特别玄乎，旁观者操着过来人的口吻神秘地说，只有有点苗头，多少能过下去，和沙漠里头的仙人掌一个样，给点阳光就灿烂。问及水是什么，这些见多识广的爱情导师们纷纷花容失色，说真正伟大的生命哪需要水来延续？

李易峰入睡前觉得把爱情比做仙人掌的人约莫都是疯了，几小时后宿醉醒了起床，又慢慢发现爱情可不就是仙人掌，连针带刺内里绵软，可远观不可亵玩。

好的坏的，一年到头，总免不了查验下到底获得了什么失去了什么。今年他有青云志和麻雀这样的优秀作品，也被一辆超跑扯了后腿，大众关注的东西他心里明镜似的，在颁奖仪式上又清清楚楚的缕了一遍。镁光灯乱闪，像无数善解人意的球形黑洞，有种吊诡的吸引力。粉丝感动地称赞他果然初心不变，他下了台刷到这条微博仔细想了想还是觉得夸奖太重，他是真有点飘。

他的飘从很多地方、很久以前就体现出来，比如他和陈伟霆的故事，就始于他的随口胡言。据可靠消息称，后来李易峰在他那个小圈子里一直能傲视群雄的一个主要原因就是谁都没想到他第一句对陈伟霆说的话是，你怎么穿的这样破烂兮兮的？大家说到底还是峰哥厉害哈，不熟的人第一次见面说这个，能不被打个掌掴已经万幸了。被夸的人腼腆谦虚道哪里哪里，也就介于牛A和牛C之间吧。

李易峰喜欢用爱情形容他和陈伟霆的关系，对此王老师让他省省，小屁孩儿说爱情，层次太高，不怕闪着舌头。他懒得辩，在心里偷偷反驳如果在一起三年还不能定义这种关系是源于爱情那也挺糟糕的。那时候他还不知道他会和这个人在一起多久，也对将来这个概念没什么触动，全靠一股模糊新鲜又隐秘的冲劲支撑。三年啊，在生态恶劣的环境下黄果树都能枯完了，就算对于瞬息万变的世界来说也过于久了，更不消说娱乐圈人来人往，这三年抵得上别人好几年。

两个性格不相似的人在一起会有很多难处，他们都预见到了，电影音乐衣服乃至口味，南辕北辙。可哪怕这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事不算在内，光看他们俩之间的的地心引力，第一年还是没人相信他们能够长久。李易峰耳聪目明，私底下风声听到不少，牛脾气上脑，越不被看好的事越要证明给人看，情侣首饰情侣衣服，买呗，反正有钱。陈伟霆不一样，他温吞、随遇而安，遇到质疑先在电话里息事宁人，说我们不要在意别人讲什么呀，我们做好自己就行了呀。他瞬间理解了河豚为什么能气得全身发鼓，这股怨像柴薪堆满肺腔，还自带炬火把氧气烧的一干二净，李易峰摊在床上是觉得真没道理，你在战场上奋勇杀敌，你身后仰仗的堡垒却门户大开喜迎宾客，这算什么呀，他就埋怨，手指把白纸捅个对穿，恨声讲你这人好没追求。

陈伟霆也挺委屈，大陆狗仔近些年受港台熏陶，好的没学会多少，见缝插针捕风捉影的本事倒是学了十之八九，所幸艺人还有澄清机会，观众也乐意听。香港那群恶名昭彰的不同，被他们缠上了说什么都没用，舆论再推波助澜一下，得了，干脆直接上新闻联播给演艺生涯送终。陈冠希还红着的时候，有个记者写他在大桥下对狗仔摆脸动手，艺人和狗仔素来不合古则有之，嘴上鄙视是一回事，打人就是素质低下情节严重了。港娱评论圈口诛笔伐，很是为此高潮了一阵，却始终没人想到查证。结果该艺人后来上某台湾节目道出原委，讲狗仔大炮戳到他脸上，还恶声恶气辱骂。谁能忍得了呢？主持人心有戚戚，听罢一阵唏嘘，但终究也只是嘴上走个过场，结局不了了之。

想着想着不留神就到了饭点，思维的一个巨大好处是可以在霎那之中跨过无数条经纬线，跑过时间。李易峰拿钥匙出门整理头发时突然醒觉自己是要去赴一场无人的约，拾掇得再好看也基本等于无用功。以前是他极力号召亲朋好友别一没饭搭子就来找他，他这么个有对象的人，非弹性工作时间里三天两头被叫出去成什么样子。通告到最后全世界都晓得他们忙着享受二人时光，知情知趣的不再来打搅。他为此自鸣得意了许久，在陈伟霆面前很是扬眉吐气炫耀了回，说这事你就不行吧，你拒绝的话都讲不好，还得我出马。陈伟霆一贯奉承他，一张脸微笑荡漾，像是关不住的春光，从眉梢渗透到眼角。

他的男朋友总是善解人意，这一点他始料未及。能出道做艺人的都不丑，何况他们这批群众心中靠脸吃饭的朋友。鲜肉演员们普遍对于长的好看这件事极其自知且极其享受，并从小惯于从中汲取太多红利，李易峰想他这辈子这种歪歪扭扭的性格主要成因就是自己长得太帅了，硬性条件决定他众星捧月似的长大，以至于支配欲成了种习惯，理所应当。陈伟霆在家里是老小，听说亦十分受宠，不知怎的性格却像雪山之巅留下的一汪泉水——比他柔和多了。

李易峰在日落之前找到家餐馆。冬日之暮如垂死的人，他尽量避免在这个时间逗留于夜色。服务员面有难色地说他们是粤菜馆，都不太辣，想吃辣的话有家川菜馆在两条街外。李易峰在日光灯的照映下啪地一声合上菜单，演十面埋伏似的，吓的点单小妹噤若寒蝉。想到如果陈伟霆在这里，对方绝对会提议他另寻出路而不是坐以待毙。可陈伟霆不在，多么不和谐的意象。有本书上写你不能在看见的任何事物上面寻找象征意义，那样生活就太痛苦了。他叹了口气和菜单相看两相厌地对着，连吃都提不起兴致，于是倦怠地说那就来碗云吞吧。他喜欢辣，但不是无辣不欢，他可以有别的选择，自己一个人也能活得不错。就像泰坦尼克号，始终要撞进冰山，但他不会因此放弃去看。

午夜时分接到朋友的电话，问他要不要出来打局麻将。川蜀地区一脉相传的嗜好搓麻，就是大男子主义如李易峰也不得幸免。他当时重温海洋之星哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，电话那头邀约的人惊疑不定说峰哥！几天不见你不会卷入凶杀了吧？李易峰翻了个白眼抽纸巾说瞎想什么呢？一看就没看过经典好片。到朋友家十一点刚过五分钟，楼下闹市璀璨依旧，音响吼的声嘶力竭，霓虹灯挂的五光十色。李易峰忙着解围巾，吸吸鼻子忧心忡忡，自顾自倒水的样子却一点不客气，说幸亏你这还比较近，打的还能忍，再远我不来了。朋友挤眉弄眼地说我还不知道你么，一听打麻将你躺下都能直起来，爬也得爬来。他冷笑一声说呵呵还真爬不过来，车早撞没了，你没看新闻哪。朋友哈哈大笑说那有啥，这种小事难得倒我们峰哥？你不是还有辆gx500么，一样够劲、风驰电掣。闻言李易峰抿唇露出微笑，一巴掌呼过去说已经24分扣个精光，再摸下方向盘属于挑衅社会主义权威你信不信？

打牌打到半夜，隔壁不知在看什么掌声雷动，哗啦啦的噪音像是鸽群起飞又像是濒临退潮，既舒缓又热烈。空气里香烟制造灰烬的速度远比空气净化仪要快得多，窗外北京的夜色和充了氨气的蔬菜大棚没什么两样，雾霭沉沉遮天蔽地，朋友叼着烟问饿吗要不要吃点什么，灰白的霾顺着指尖一柱擎天连接灯管。李易峰最近减肥，不打算参与话题，还趁大家点单的时候多杠了两次，朋友眼尖发现他的小动作，说嘿李易峰你干什么呢？坏事被发现他也没太大负罪感，照样坦然自若懒洋洋地说不是叫餐吗，还能注意到我这儿。

夜宵是海底捞的火锅，他只消一眼就嫌恶地点评双拼就算啦，辣味都没有。朋友吃得头都不抬，直接甩给他一盒萝卜糕，嘴上还嚷嚷着有的吃不错了，谁和你一样挑。他被手中突如其来的礼物砸地眼盲心懵，笑意挂在嘴角来不及撤，在一两秒的反应时间里真切感到何谓万箭穿心邪气入体。李易峰牙缝里挤出几个字说我不吃这个。对面一行人就笑了，仿佛他讲了什么天大的笑话，领头的朋友啧啧说千年的狐狸玩什么聊斋啊，上次你和伟霆来吃饭，那个穷凶极恶的样子你们自己还记得吗？我可是记忆犹新。

他当然记得，在那次迟迟没有决定续摊地点的聚会中，他和陈伟霆像两个白痴一样抢一盒在冰箱里放了三天的萝卜糕。这是错误的，他的营养师也绝对不会赞成两个心智健全的成年人为过期食物大打出手，然而他那么做了，甚至无比快乐，好像在那个瞬间，他们的竞赛，确实是一种情侣间非常必要的情趣。

不一会麻将散场，告别的话提上了日程。李易峰和主人比较熟，决定留下帮忙理东西。曾经喧嚣的房屋在人们鱼贯而出后像被施了某类冰封的咒语，一室冷凝。正神游北冰洋呢，朋友扔完垃圾过来找他，看他手里抱着盒原封未动的萝卜糕，表情如临大敌，不禁发笑说这东西是什么凶神恶煞的洪水猛兽啊，一直举着也不嫌累。李易峰瞥了他一眼，说主要想不到它还能出现在我生命里。朋友被逗乐了，一屁股坐到他身边搂着他肩膀说到底咋了，给我说说，还委屈上了？他嗤之以鼻说没委屈啊，主要矛盾是震惊。朋友打量了他几圈，顷刻摘出烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里，边感慨说你们吵得够凶啊，这都多久了。

都说光阴最无情，惹英雄泪满襟美人叹伶仃，朋友咬着勺子唱着大戏给他指点迷津，说谁说不是呢。他不予置评，没多少人喜欢怀念过去，谁不想更好？可他老是想。

空闲的时候李易峰接了部戏，IP剧本，和影帝廖凡搭档，讲一个中国版工藤新一和白马探的探险。探案片的角色不是聪明就是纯真，有的聪明到最后露了奸诈，有的纯真，却又因这纯真露了蠢笨。本来挺磨炼意志的一件事，偏偏有网剧珠玉在前邓超夹逼在后。他刚进电影圈，积淀不够两手空空，能作谈资的只有栀子花开怦然星动和老炮儿，就这三本代表作里还有两本被见微知著的影评人钉在了耻辱柱上，也亏管虎导演不嫌弃，在访谈里变着花样夸李易峰的张晓波还不错，超越预期。人生在世，不可能讨好每一个人，管虎金玉良言，好歹给他挽回一点尊严。有时他也会想，是不是那些影评人给“李易峰”或者“L姓鲜肉”设了什么关键词，一有作品就弹窗，不然怎么解释他每出部剧那群人就一股脑闻风而动，差评给的的比蜂鸟振翅还快。

票房是他的荣誉，一星是他的负担，而这两者是不可分离荣辱与共的。没人相信看起来彬彬有礼没心没肺的成都倔强男人李易峰，三十岁前的两个重要生日是伴着影评睡去的。有回他和陈伟霆聊起这事，说到最近陈伟霆的头套风波，他就说你可都改了吧。语气跟林黛玉探望贾宝玉似的凝重无奈，陈伟霆在视频里高高的挑起了一边眉毛，问真不好看呀？李易峰托腮思考了会，轻描淡写地说还行吧，不能算丑得上天入地。说完自己先绷不住吃吃地笑，陈伟霆听的认真，到了这个地步却也反应过来对方是在打趣，便跟着笑意浓晏，他们隔着千山万水面对面细数彼此的雷人造型，像两个因为一无所知而无所畏惧的孩子。

他们其实也一直无所畏惧。

他们的第一个吻是滑水后发生的，气氛很好，自然而然。李易峰从浴室里溜达出来，华灯初上，陈伟霆捂着耳机混着歌谣轻轻摇晃，房间内同时开了加湿器和香薰机，乍看之下以为是在蒸云煮雾地营造类似舞台的旖旎幻境，他的上身是带着水渍全然赤裸的，双手并举过头顶的模样如同月光下的游鱼，波光粼粼。有那么奇妙一刻，他甚至错觉陈伟霆是在用鱼鳞呼吸。

随之而来的那个吻里，李易峰看不到停止的必要，对方抽过烟，口腔里还有股挥之不去的淡淡的辛辣味，就像他曾尝过的中东糕点，极具异域风情，最后却又漾出些异样的甜蜜。他们互相追逐对方的唇舌，依附于粘连齿间，在这个过程中寸步不离地盯紧彼此的眼睛，鼻息似波涛迎面一样汹涌，有种被推入深渊的危险的快感。人只有互爱时才能感到爱，相对的，也只有在接吻时才能准确并堂而皇之地触碰对方的魂灵。分开时李易峰感慨说怪不得越伟大的魔术师越爱挑战高难度逃脱术。尾音泄露颤抖仍旧带喘，陈伟霆不解其意，顶着三个问号问啊？李易峰说夸你吻技很好的意思。

在这个夏季的末班车里，李易峰把手枕在脑后问陈伟霆，要是我那时没接住你的橄榄枝怎么办？他指的是古剑时期陈伟霆过来找他订饭，由此发展出的一段猪排意面情缘。陈伟霆正闭眼给自己做眼部按摩，听到这里耐心地说反正剧组天天要订饭，总会接到的。李易峰就不能了，半撑起来望着他失笑道好啊你早有预谋啊是不是。他的大眼睛在黑暗一闪一闪的放着光，像包裹着星屑的奶油太妃糖。陈伟霆被他接连打断两次，一二三四的节奏全部乱套，索性把眼罩掀起来说冇啊……只是认为同你有缘，既然有缘，就想亲近。太会讲话了吧，他皱眉做了个鬼脸，后来的事就不太记得了，只记得自己动作夸张地抖掉全身的鸡皮疙瘩，好像本来是打算呛回去的，话到嘴边却又变作了笑。陈伟霆也看着他笑，然后摩挲着握住他的后颈向上吻他，轻柔的，像破晓时分的露水与花。

李易峰用了点时间回忆那个吻，那个吻当然不是他们的第一次，但唯有那次他们投入得仿佛试图从各自紧闭的蚌壳里取出一颗闪闪发亮的珍珠。

年轮刻度向前推进，不知不觉就到了心理罪的宣传期，宣传海报上用泼墨字体标出柏林影帝和百花男配的碰撞，生怕旁人不知道这个剧组星光璀璨。探案题材的剧本反射人间百态，有些人拍完了还陷在戏里出不来。廖凡和导演说完话走出演播厅犯了烟瘾，回头见李易峰坐在记者席那里放空。交接的事不着急，廖凡就坐了过去，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天。没什么体己话要说，无非是说些恭维票房的话，讲些演习时的技巧，什么时候做什么表情。廖凡夹着雪白烟支点了点墙面上的海报，说你海报的眼神就可以，足够了。那张大字报上提到不少人梦寐以求的奖项，李易峰多评论了几句，言语间不免漏了点羡慕和急躁。

廖凡静静听着，搓了搓烟，突然问你看过师父吗？我和蒋雯丽那部。他说看过啊，特好看，就是压抑。廖凡低头笑笑，也不看他，目视远方说这个戏，上映票房并不好。当年的白日焰火，票房也不好。观众不稀罕这个。李易峰瞬间有些讷讷，对方却摆摆手让他不要放在心上：奖项是很好的，谁不想得个奖呢？可演艺圈就喜欢论资排辈。刘德华郭富城，每个人在拿奖前都等了太久。

他说你们这群年轻人，有的没奖但有票房保证，这种电影我们管叫它粉丝电影，很多人看不起粉丝电影，也有人看不起非科班出身，我就觉得为什么要看不起呢，越来越多的人投入到这个行业，大家都在用不同的方式努力。任何事，脱离了具体情况分析就是耍流氓。你们火，自然有你们的道理。张家辉也不是科班出身，照样叫好叫座拿影帝。电影是个高雅的艺术，但究其根本是为了雅俗共赏的，如果只有一群大老爷们聚在一起点评这个创作立意俗，那个导演为捞金，就没意思了。观众心里有无数个哈姆雷特，正因为他们只挑他们喜欢的人，这才是“百花”齐放。

很久以后李易峰还是不明白为什么廖凡要对他讲这样一段话，掏心掏肺的，惹得人想掉眼泪，但他确实经由对方不甚在意的口吻感受到一股恢复与痊愈的完善感。他又去看了遍白日焰火，感情过往，影片只是一带而过，没有挑明。整个一百多分钟没有激烈的场景，可他看完还是空落落的。他想或许是他现在的状态和廖凡演的那个工厂保安一样，对某些东西有种天然的向往与纯真，却又不知出路，只好原地打转，让人心生恻隐。

日子不紧不慢的跳到年末，通告意料之中的变多，由此可见世界绝对很坏，不会因某些人的伤春悲秋而缓下脚步。几家电视台来找他洽淡，旁敲侧击他有没有意向过去跨年。现在的频道头脑敏锐，为抢占收视份额，很对时下年轻人的喜好进行了一番琢磨，请了专家游说。这些脱胎于传统模版的招揽大同小异，李易峰没听几分钟就交给助理去做笔记。散场了有个代表专程过来跟他握手说他去了就不请陈伟霆了。好像他们身上携带了什么一式两半的病菌，拼一块就会危害全人类一样。他啼笑皆非，连说不用不用，避什么嫌啊，去年不还一起跨了吗。

去年的跨年在湖南卫视。得知这个消息的时候李易峰正窝在沙发里打电动，一款街头篮球游戏，非常暴力血腥。陈伟霆不忍卒睹地败走阳台接电话，应答声若有若无的飘进来。风吹得树叶哗哗啦作响，一局打完屋里还是形单影只，李易峰就扯开嗓子喊这位香港同胞你还要在外面吸多久霾啊？为大自然作贡献这种牺牲精神可敬可佩啊。陈伟霆探头过来看了一眼说斗牛你这边就出一个人？李易峰发狠似的按键说谁知道他们打篮球还带大炮啊我的两个球员被轰死了。陈伟霆不可思议地问这是篮球游戏呀？你赢过吗这样还玩得下去？他就不高兴了，和幼时吹过的五彩斑斓的泡泡被隔壁瓜娃子一个个戳破一样不高兴，把手柄抱在怀里，李易峰眼一闭用实力演绎听觉失灵。

第二天彩排遇到老熟人。狭路相逢，井柏然率先回过神来点头示意，对方脸上已没有年少那种罕见的郁郁寡欢了，所以他也回以微笑权作招呼，如同两个经年老友欢喜相逢。擦身而过渐行渐远的一刹，李易峰忽然生出点解脱之意，没来由的，好像从他复红开始的一年半载内，他被无数媒体粉丝专注过的他的曾经，他的青春是真的过去了。

跨年结束了李易峰去找陈伟霆，后者躲在保姆车里吃味千拉面，仿佛知道他要来还预留了一份。他喜滋滋地抱着拉面碗，觉得就算食物能浪费，这份心也不能浪费，于是义正严辞地对助理说今天不减肥了，再吃一天。助理一步三回头地叮嘱那峰哥你少吃点。他嘴上抹了蜜似的应着我知道我知道，我是没有分寸的人吗？一边伺机从陈伟霆碗里夹番茄。陈伟霆在旁边闷闷地笑，说你今天彩排是不是偷偷过来打了我一下。他吃得脸都埋进了碗里，声音不清不楚地承认说是，怎么样，你想和我吵架呀？陈伟霆对这个思维跳跃感到难以理解，说没有啊……从来没有想过和你吵架。李易峰也愣了，脱口而出你能保证吗？陈伟霆苦思冥想一会，随即在骤然被肃穆笼罩的车内轻轻地许下约定，他说只要你不和我吵，我肯定不吵。

李易峰觉得一段恋情的维系，要么别吵架，一路和和美美到天明，要吵就要有骨气，给敌人以凛冽的寒风，以坚强的蔑视，不能念念不忘，谁退步谁就是小狗。可当他喝糊涂了躺在床上插秧，从眼睛的雾里钻出来成像的还是陈伟霆，他怒气冲冲地控诉怎么哪儿都有你的影子啊！陈伟霆，你属鬼的阴魂不散！他臆想中的香港男人苦着张脸，说峰峰不要讲阴魂不散呐……我才拍过老九门，很信这一套哦。

朋友圈几个蓝血轮流做宣传，一排高定熠熠生辉。李易峰走马观花的浏览过去，有的放矢的给其中一些点了赞。拉到最后是香奈儿，别出心裁地放了张周迅的切割图，黑白色调，侧脸冷冽迷离。嘉宾手腕上漂亮的时装表夺人眼球，想必是来年的潮流风向标。他与图片中做模特的陈伟霆面面相觑，任由手不听使唤的把自己的头像送进了那一大片五颜六色的方块里。没多久微信弹回消息，李易峰一边和助理插科打诨保证不看手机，谁看手机了？一边拿出来瞥了几眼。绿色的边框底下，陈伟霆也赞了那张图。

李易峰没带手机无聊偷瞄女星屏幕的糗事上过新闻，被路人们好好扭着网瘾少年的梗调侃了一顿，助理瞧他不动金身一样愣在那里，不得已过来拉他，表情凝重到仿佛他下秒就决心玩物丧志。李易峰觉得这是误会，对于工作，他总是敬业的，什么该做什么不该做心里摆着杆秤，唯独对陈伟霆容易大脑发热。

摄影棚里几个情感虚无主义者高谈阔论说忘记一个人的最好方法是别去想他。说这句话的都是骗子，相信的都是傻子。他知道这不可能，因为往事自会卷土重来。李妈妈有次看录像片，是香港武打片鼎盛时期的片子，他正清闲着，就陪同一道看了，烧录的DVD里有个镜头是一对好兄弟隔阂后的再次聚首，一个搂着另一个的肩膀说他是我的好朋友。字字清晰，重逾千斤。他突然有点难过和羡慕，这部片子他看过不少遍，甚至与陈伟霆也看过一次，当年看时未觉如何，今日感同身受，再见未免唏嘘。

完工了保姆车载着他往家里走，他回头望去，枝繁叶茂的树遮蔽了太阳，枝桠上延伸出来的叶片像坠落的星，袅袅娜娜落在地面。美特斯邦威的巨幅海报矗立在那里，对过墙面上有beats的宣传画，画中人遥遥相对。

他又想起了去日本的那段时光。有回好像是准备寻找晚饭去处的样子，年过三十的无趣港人从酒店三角椅走到窗边，来来回回地踱了数十步，最后说去吃拉面吧，表情纠结，语气跟捣纳豆似的黏糊。李易峰朝对方扔垫子表示不干，顺便痛心疾首地教育说思考二十分钟就这点心得啊？陈伟霆也汗颜，被他逼得脑门冒汗，问那你要吃什么？他气鼓鼓地摊回地板上，一声不吭。其实他没有特别心悦的食物，说真正想吃的是蟹粉小笼恐被人指责异国他乡入乡随俗不要太过分。美食插了翅膀越飘越远，幸好还有陈伟霆可以欺负，两个人对瞪了会，前两分钟谁都说服不了谁，后来还是陈伟霆先举白旗说OK我再去找找别的，他望着前者的背影忍俊不禁说我值得你这样仆心仆命？对方转过眼来奇怪地反问他为什么不值得？

他心中一动，当下就不说话了，隔了会状似无意地说去吃呗。陈伟霆的思维还留在几分钟前，傻兮兮地问吃什么？李易峰咳了一声说拉面啊。话没讲利索就要去拉陈伟霆，并宛如丰收的猎人一样拽着对方出门，后者手忙脚乱地取房卡，哭笑不得地说你不是不想吃？他理直气壮地颔首说我改主意了，拉面是可以接受的。陈伟霆无力地和他并肩走过回廊，小声说峰峰你真的很善变耶。

善变怎么能怪他呢？李易峰专心致志等电梯上行，假装听不见港人的小小牢骚。明明是陈伟霆眼里埋伏着准星，那些肉麻的句子才二话不说直接射进了他心里。他喜欢和陈伟霆呆在一起，不同于与其他朋友在一起的感觉，很久以前他就明确了这条真理，与陈伟霆在一起的时候整个世界都是光亮的，那一刻神迹降临，每一秒都是黎明。

解决完晚饭他们在路上走，陈伟霆顺手点了支烟。大庭广众，夜色迷人，又暂无后续活动，李易峰就陪他坐在路边的长椅上看月亮。十月的晚风已带有寒霜料峭的冷意，汹涌澎湃波澜壮阔的，李易峰便伸手去揪陈伟霆的领口。他们挨得很近，烟雾便随着丝绒般的空气流动辗转到他鼻腔里。陈伟霆抖掉点灰问他在干吗？他维持高抬手的别扭姿势煞有介事地说你这领子开得低，勒住比较不钻风。陈伟霆惊异地望向他，如同被通知说明晨的太阳将会是绿色的。随即却又展颜笑开，露出八颗看板牙，他恍然大悟说原来是这样，谢谢峰峰了。那是件很贵的衣服，他们心知肚明，可都没有动。

云将天上星空刮皱的时候陈伟霆正好讲到他妈妈，讲到他小时候其实很调皮，多亏了哥哥姐姐一直帮他，才没有走歪。他说起他进英皇的过程很是剑走偏锋，穿了套破洞渔网装就去了，还自觉帅的天崩地裂，陈母也是个奇女子，非但没阻止甚至抱着他说我们阿b这么帅，公司要是没要他绝对是个损失。他讲起他做艺人的前几年，每天都过得如梦似幻，有段时间天天从音响里他组合的歌声和彩虹棉花糖似的霞光的共振中醒过来，录音室和片场到处跑，却一点不觉得累，晚上依旧相携蒲遍夜店。他笑着说第一次得新人奖，他们去常去的KTV唱歌，前辈的歌一首都没选，来来回回把自己那几首翻来覆去的唱，三个人唱着唱着就哭了，搂在一起向天祝好。

回忆太多了，讲都讲不完。陈伟霆说着说着就停下来，看到李易峰安静地贴在他身上，也不知道睡着了没有，就抓过李易峰的手捂了起来。李易峰轻轻动了下，脑袋找了个更舒服的姿势问你讲完了？陈伟霆轻轻地说还有呢，但是你快睡着了。李易峰闭着眼说还想听，声音比呢喃高不了。一阵阒寂，他感到疑惑，微微挑起眼皮看了看，就见陈伟霆的脸结结实实地靠了过来，随后是夹杂着湿润的十月空气与甘甜烟味的呼吸。

他们靠在无人的公园长凳上接吻。陈伟霆的气息以不容置喙的气势冲入他的口腔，李易峰觉得这个姿势下自己的腰很可能因为受力不均而坍塌，事实上他也早就在轻微颤抖。他们紧紧地吻到一处，都不太明白这股冲动从何而来，不明起始，不辨未来，只有神音在低吟，告知他们相连的唇一瞬也不能分开。有什么东西违反物理规则就要从身体深处窜出来了，他不知道那是什么，也许是心，或者是肺？谁知道呢。李易峰在这个模拟天荒地老的交接中浑浑噩噩地拨开陈伟霆的额发，看到那人闭起眼睛的英俊面庞，对方的睫毛在他指尖瑟瑟发抖，黑发与更远的夜景融为一体，宇宙和浪潮同时退却了，深夜无形温柔而缱绻。

陈伟霆说峰峰你刚刚讲到仆心仆命，现在很少有人这么讲了耶。李易峰说粤语又不难，尤其像我这么聪明的，信手拈来。陈伟霆说是哦，你韩语也很好。这是年少轻狂的过去故事了，狗血到能说上三天三夜，李易峰忿忿地说你偏要哪壶不开提哪壶是吧？陈伟霆也意识到不对，就清浅地笑了下说我有自信这是峰峰最后学得一门语言！他姗姗来迟地红了脸，粗声粗气兼没好气地说请勿给自己贴金，我学来唱粤语歌不行吗？！倒是你，什么时候练练我们成都话啊？陈伟霆拉着脸求救说峰哥，我的国语才有点起色，就不先学你的家乡话啦……

一通瞎七搭八的胡言乱语后陈伟霆手上的烟还没燃完，他也没继续吸的意思就单纯举着，烟头停了长长一段烟灰，李易峰的头搁在陈伟霆肩膀上，视野良好顺势接过去尝了一口，尝完了评价这个味太淡了，买爆珠的呀。陈伟霆从善如流地说好呀，又说刚刚忽然想到一句话，讲的是人类最后的栖身之地是故乡，你就是常住在我故乡的那个人。李易峰怀疑地说这你自创的？怎么这么肉麻。陈伟霆额头上飘了一排省略号说我从书上看来的！李易峰就笑得前仰后合，然后像安慰小朋友一样，手越过陈伟霆的大腿撑在椅子上，抬头往那人嘴上点了一下。

他们接过无数次吻，每一次他都记得无比清楚，每一次的感觉都不一样，都很奇妙。像是身上被绑了千万个热气球，一待他们相拥就开始飞，飞越崇山峻岭，冰山湖泊。又像是一丝不挂潜入极地深海，从地心里伸出只手把他们往下拖，任四面八方压强迫人也不想浮起来。

李易峰想我靠，我居然这么喜欢陈伟霆。更我靠的是，我这么喜欢他他还要和我吵架！

他越想越气，一路上在脑海里给陈伟霆上了几大酷刑，心想我这么喜欢已经很吃亏了，决不能先道歉。下车助理喊住他，似乎有急事，他匆匆忙忙往门里跑，头也不回地说有什么事微信告诉我吧！

开门时门恰巧从里面翕开了，一只手从罅隙中抓住他，像亚马逊丛林里身经百战的蛛网捕获昆虫那样坚定轻松，李易峰在被人握住手腕的档口，分出神抉择现在是大叫以期楼下助理能顺利救出她老板还是稳定绑匪情绪伺机拨打110，不过千分之几的嘀嗒声闪过，他的联想在被人压倒在门上后成为泡影。

成功在李易峰的大脑海马体里拿到VIP的对象，哑着声音站在他面前说你没把钥匙收走，声音里有种嘶嘶的喑哑。然后是一整块不可通航的沉默。他艰难地从门上直起腰，一时不知道是幻想照进了现实，还是记忆成像使他老眼昏花。李易峰把钥匙扔进小筐里，花了点时间找嗓子，说你来还钥匙？比笃定多一点疑问的口气。对方不接话，单单凝望着他，两人间有种悬而未决的预定外的谨慎感。气氛紧张，晚八点的闹钟在玄关空空地回响，李易峰依稀觉得在这场无声持久的对峙中，整座城池都平地下移了三百丈，地面从一个起点开始破裂、逐渐化作汪洋。

陈伟霆说我以为你想静静，我以前……网上说吵架的话分开一段时间比较好。他不知怎么突然觉得胸腔内凭空生出点心跳来，砰砰乱跳的宣告存在，又强自按捺下去板着脸说不是让你少看点朋友圈文章的吗，都这么大了怎么连点分辨能力都没有。陈伟霆说不是有你监督呀。他眼皮一滚，怀疑自己真的病了，要不怎么会在内陆看到一艘巨轮昂扬着破开水面直直行驶过来。李易峰咧了咧嘴角，说你真不怕我和你分手。对面人沉默的看着他，瞳孔里水色泛滥濡湿，陈伟霆前所未有地认真，他说不会的，你对感情特别认真。你在节目上说过，你是会选择伴侣的人。

他想反驳，官方说辞你都信怪不得越来越笨之类的，但止不住笑意率先从唇角和瞳孔中绽开，有什么感情即将破土而出却又如春风悄静，至终一句也没有说出来。

人生像条道，有且只有一个尽头，我们从这边来，到那里去，沿途遇到不少人，要是看对了眼珍惜了还好，错过了也不用劳心费力回头去找，反正旧事无再来，真正有缘的不管多少次都会失而复得，前尘烦扰又何必去问呢，只管撒开膀子迈开腿，朝前走吧。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 个人秘技：一个梗写十篇文……


End file.
